


Games

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo wasn't exactly used to getting "customers" who only wanted companionship and not pleasure, but he couldn't say it was a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Sabo had been aware that customers like this existed — he'd heard stories from some of his "coworkers" about people who paid them not for sex, but for companionship —but he had never had any himself before.

When Sabo had been hired out to two young men, he had expected that they wanted a threesome. And considering the stature and visible muscles on the older one, he had expected things to get dangerous for him if he tried to say no. He had expected an unpleasant night of being the bottom of rough three-way sex for two reckless and potentially violent men.

Instead, he was sitting on the floor of a motel room playing children's games.

"Yahtzee!" the older one of them yelled. The younger cheered.

"So…" Sabo interrupted, when the unfamiliarity of the situation caught up to him, "you guys really don't want to have sex?"

"Are we supposed to?" asked the younger, who had introduced himself as Luffy.

"Well…" Sabo didn't know how to answer. "Most people do."

"Do  _you_  want to have sex?" Luffy asked, his head tilting. The older, Ace, remained silent, though Sabo thought he saw his shoulders quaking with laughter.

"Not really," he answered. Ace gestured for him to roll his own dice, and he did so. "I just, you know, was sort of expecting you to."

Luffy tilted his head, then gestured Ace to come over to him. He whispered something in Ace's ear, and they both smirked.

It was when they started edging towards him from either side, still smirking, that Sabo tensed. He really shouldn't have said anything. Now he was going to have an unpleasant threesome just like he expected, and possibly not be able to walk for a while…

But instead, they just gave him a kiss on either cheek before backing away and going back to their game. Sabo stared, confused.

"Well?" Ace asked. "It's still your turn."

Sabo looked down at the dice in front of him, and wondered if Ace and Luffy would ever come back. He knew he really shouldn't, but… he could get used to this.


End file.
